To Hell and Back
by PanthersCupcakes
Summary: What would happen if when Goh, Shin, Gai, Rei, Kira, Maya and the other three guardian angels didn't have that vial full of the spring of life? What if they fell into hell anyways? Will they be able to stop Judas and Luca? Or will they fall victim under their control and take revenge on Heaven? Warning Yaoi in later chapters (Parings: LucaxRei JudasxShin GohxGai KiraxMaya )


**Hey guys :D **

**This is a first timer for me so this might not be good as the other guys writing **

**but oh well ^~^**

**I hope you guys like it 3 **

**warning some sense might be a bit graphic ^~^ if it sucks don't hesitate to tell please **

**Luca x Rei Goh x Gai Judas x Shin **

**disclaimer: I do not own Saint Beast (I wish I did n) **

Summery:

What would happen if when Goh, Shin, Gai, Rei, Kira, Maya and the other three guardian angels didn't have that vial of the spring of life? What if they all fell into hell anyways? Will they be able to stop Judas and Luca? or will they fall victims of there control?

Chapter 1: Reunited

Rei's POV

As soon as he knew that they were all falling again his wings disappeared. Cursing under his breath they were all falling again. "I'm sorry" He said in a hushed voice. "It's alright Rei what ever is below us we'll all face together" Goh said looking at him give him a rest assured look. Still feeling that it was his fault but didn't have time to feel self doubt and pity, they went through, well more like fell through the entrance of hell.

Landing on the ground a few feet a part from each other, they were all knocked out from the impact of the fall. Rei laid a few feet away from Gai, He was the first to snap out of the shock from the fall, he reached out to try and attempt to wake at someone, since Gai was the closet to him and his body suddenly felt tired. His arms gave out and he slipped back into unconsciousness.

When his Golden eyes opened again he was being carried by someone. His mind still fuzzy and had a major headache, he blinked and saw that he was faced towards a broad chest. slightly looking up to see who was carrying him it was the one angel he swore he'd get back and save him. Luca, his beautiful angel was carrying him. But there was something in his eyes that were different they looked colder and more emotionless. Hesitating he quietly and in a trembling voice "L...Luca?" he whispered. It was loud enough for him to stop and look down at Rei.

"Rei..." Rei still in Luca's arms, he felt Luca's grip tighten on his small body. "Rei go back to sleep we're almost there" He said and kissed the top of Rei's head. Rei was about to sleep again but he then remembered the others. "Luca, Where are the others?" He asked stiffening in his hold. With no response he panicked a little and started to move around in the angels grasp. "Luca! where are they?" He gripped the front of Lucas teal robe with pleading eyes. Luca sighed at looked at the angel in his arms once again.

"Luca please wh-" Rei went to ask again when suddenly Luca placed his mouth over Rei's to hush the small angel. Rei relaxed into the kiss and remembered the taste of Luca's mouth. He still tasted sweeter than anything he'd ever tasted with a little but of a relaxing honey. Suddenly Rei felt Luca's tongue asking for entrance and he gladly opened his mouth and felt Luca's tongue slip in between his lips and felt something that wasn't Luca's tongue in his mouth and Luca pulled back. Rei was forced to swallow what ever was in his mouth and he felt a sudden wave of dizziness wash over his and he fell limp in Luca's arms.

"Rei don't worry about others right now... focus on us right now" Luca said and continued walking. Hell was like what most would see it as. Luca soon came to a rather large house not anything like heavens palace, it was a one story house. Luca opened the door with ease and walked towards the back of the house where a large bedroom with a king sized bed was. Carefully he placed his sleeping angel on the bed.

Goh's POV

Goh woke up not to long after Rei had failed to wake Gai. Goh slowly sat up and felt something not really hit but touch his head. He opened his eyes and saw Judas standing, his hand on Goh's head. Goh flinched back words but was stopped by someone behind him. It was Luca legs he bumped into. Looking up at the silver haired angel, his head was suddenly pulled back to where Judas could hold his head and again placed his hand against Goh's head.

Goh's eye widened, once he felt the hand that had brought his head forward leave and go to his forehead. He tried to jerk his head back again but Luca had gotten behind him and held his head to where he couldn't move. "Judas...what are..." he said trying to move away but was in the clutches of the two angels before him.

He heard Judas saying some kind of spell. His bi colored eyes widened and they suddenly went cold and emotionless, like the way Luca and Judas eyes had gone. "Goh, help us get revenge on Heaven" Judas said. Goh nodded but slightly looked at Gai."You've wanted to be with him for a while no?" Judas asked his friend. He nodded sadly but the spell still keep at it's job.

"Goh... take him to that house over there" Judas pointed at a house that wasn't to far from where they were. "Goh nodded and Luca slipped something in his hand. "If he gets out of hand just make him swallow this." Luca said, Goh looked at the pill that he handed him. He figured it was sleeping pill. Goh nodded walking over to where Gai was lying. Carefully he picked up the small angel and looked at him. His blond and black hair falling behind his head. Goh just walked the way that Judas and Luca told him to go.

He felt Gai moving in his arms and looked down to see the small was looking at him with a pout then he seemed to remember just where they were. "Goh where's the others?!" he practically yelled and looked over Goh's shoulder to see them on the ground. Gai started to fuss and tired to get Goh to let him go. Goh sighed and looked at Gai and popped the pill in his mouth and quickly kissed Gai. Gai was shocked and tried to move pushing his hands against Goh's chest but failed and was at the Mersey of Goh's kiss. Goh forcefully pushed past Gai's lips and slipped the pill into him mouth.

Gai was surprised at the sudden intrusion but felt the pill go to the back of his throat and he coughed swallowing it. After about a minute or two he felt sleepy and fell back against Goh's arms.

**- I shall stop there :3 **

**sorry I didn't want to make it too long being that I got yelled at last night for getting upset at the computer ^~^)7, either way the until next time :D Owai! **


End file.
